Personal self-propelled watercraft intended for different types of uses typically have very different designs, even where the uses may be closely related. For example, freestyle whitewater boating, which involves using waves, hydraulics and other river and/or ocean features to perform tricks, has become so specialized that different boat designs exist for performing different kinds of tricks. For example, boats with longer, flatter ends are typically used for performing vertical, in-the-water tricks such as cartwheels, while boats with shorter, blunter ends are typically used for performing aerial tricks, such as flips (or “loops”).
One consequence of such design specialization is that a freestyle boater may need to purchase multiple boats to be able to perform different types of tricks optimally. Furthermore, where a boater desires to perform both aerial and in-the-water tricks on a single boating trip, the boater may need to bring more than one boat along on the trip. Because the boater can ordinarily paddle only one boat at a time, a boater wanting to perform both types of tricks may be restricted to boating at locations where boats can be easily exchanged, such as at roadside river features.